muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Hi, Wendy! I have 2 questions that I've been wondering about: 1) How do you make that up and down line? 2) Why is the time so way off? -- Ken (talk) 05:38, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Foreign 45's Hey, Wendy, did you find another one? Where did you find it? By the way, have you seen Danny? It seems like he hasn't been posting much, and I still have a lot of questions. I didn't want to bother him if he was busy with other parts of the site (not to mention real life), so I'll go do some minor cleanups for a while. Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 06:25, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Wendy, don't bother answering the question about me; I'm here... :) -- Danny (talk) 14:25, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Ken. I'm happy to answer questions you have if I can. I found the album picture on ebay under "Worldwide" listings (two listings oddly enough). I've got another French one as well but it needs more doctoring to see if it can be salvaged. It's a mixed bag searching there; you get stuff without pictures and stuff with really bad pictures as often as something useable, but over time it adds up. I've never really searched Muppets albums before; only Sesame Street. ::Anyhow, one odd thing I found with only a picture of the album itself, not the cover, is a single of "Sax and Violence" with B-side "Mah Na Mah Na with Lullabye of Birdland", listed as Arista with the same album number as the Arista "Mah Na Mah Na/Mr. Bassman" single in the discography. But I found a listing for the latter (no Arista number given, no useable pic) as well, so at least that combination is a real one also... -- Wendy (talk) 19:06, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::Wow! You know what that means? That means that there were 2 different B-sides to the Mahna Mahna 45! I never knew that before! I wonder which one came first? I wish we could check the matrix numbers! Anyway, we'll have to remember that, because I have the "Mahna Mahna"/"Mr. Bassman" coupling. -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 10 March 2007 (UTC) New stuff Hi Wendy... I don't know if you got my e-mail or not... I have a bunch of new merchandise scans from the archives that I can send you. -- Danny (talk) 16:34, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :I got it; I'm sorry I took so long to respond - I wasn't reading my email last weekend. -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, 6 March 2007 (UTC) deleting redirects Hi, Wendy! Don't forget to check what links here when you delete a page that became a redirect after it's been moved. Otherise, those pages will have redlinks. I caught a few of them, but I just wanted to remind you in case I wasn't around for any others. —Scott (talk) 04:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Aargh. Yes thank you for the reminder. I usually do check actually, except when I'm tired and forget that anything might actually link to a Muppet Babies book. Like an author page. I was going to go clean up the Images Wanted at the end. -- Wendy (talk) 05:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without that handy What Links Here link on every page. —Scott (talk) 05:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Back covers Hi Wendy: You've put up a couple back covers -- on Baby Kermit's Opposites and Baby Fozzie on Cloud Nine. That's not something we've done before, and my initial reaction is that I'm not crazy about it. You feel like talking about it? -- Danny (talk) 23:18, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :I think in some cases, as in The Sesame Street Song Book, it's relevant and interesting. I'm not sure how I feel about the Muppet Babies books. —Scott (talk) 00:12, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have no real vested interest in it; I just happened to find a bookseller who had good scans of them. In the case of Baby Kermit's Opposites the back cover has a reasonably detailed description of the book series, and I thought that might come in handy at some point, so I was effectively parking the image. In the case of Baby Fozzie on Cloud Nine it just has a reasonably detailed synopsis of the book (which we rarely seem to have); I'd be fine with just paraphrasing and taking it down; I was being lazy. And yeah, the song book is just cool. -- Wendy (talk) 00:26, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think the Song Book is cool. But the Muppet Babies back covers don't add much. -- Danny (talk) 01:40, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street world globe That's so cool -- nice find! — Scott (talk) 20:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm always so pleased to remember there is some cool stuff out there to find amidst all the awful Tyco plush! -- Wendy (talk) 20:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, my stars. That's wonderful! -- Danny (talk) 22:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) PVC figures Yay, I love all the merchandise stuff you've been adding -- and I'm especially excited to see the Applause figures. That was something that I was working on a while ago, and then forgot about. I have some more pictures to add; I'll try to get them up soon. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 11:56, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! It's good to know you like them -- from the state of all the SS PVC pages I figured nobody much cared about them actually; but that long list was begging for some more images! I have some more pics to upload at some point as well, and I was going to poke around on another site for them at some point. However right now I"m going to take a nap to catch up some of the hours of sleep my toddler decided we didn't need last night... -- Wendy (talk) 18:48, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::No, I love the PVCs -- it's just been lots of work, so I haven't worked on the page. Take a nap, though! -- Danny (talk) 20:44, 31 January 2007 (UTC) TMS songs Hey, Wendy! Do you think we could put together a list of songs from The Muppet Show that we can't otherwise find information for? In adding to "Jogging," I know there's also "I'm Falling" from Episode 506: Brooke Shields, but I know there are others. I've got a contact at Henson that I might be able to ask about their origins. — Scott (talk) 05:22, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :That would be great! I hate seeing song pages without song info boxes. :Off the top of my head: :*"Leave Me Some Magic" :*"I'm So Happy" :*"Dog Eat Dog" :*"Sweet Tooth Jam" (although it is on a bunch of albums so there should be some info on liner notes somewhere; I just don't have the right albums to check). :And then there's that Rowlf piano number from Episode 223: John Cleese. Also wasn't there some question about Swine Lake?? :How thorough do you want to be about it? Would it be best to limit it to a few of the most stumpish? -- Wendy (talk) 05:50, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd say the most stumpyish. I can't promise anything, but I'm going to give it my best shot. I think the handful we've got here is a good batch. Are we sure we've exhausted all the regular resources on these? — Scott (talk) 06:06, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::The liner notes on Muppet Hits Take 2 say "Sweet Tooth Jam (D. Scott) Jim Henson Productions, Inc. (ASCAP)". I don't have Muppet Show Music Album, so I can't check those notes. -- Danny (talk) 11:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Perfect! And going by writer I can find it in ASCAP also; legal title "Sweet Tooth", which is why I never found it before. Why exactly it was called just "Jam" on Muppet Show Music Album (assuming that really is the same song) and "Sweet Tooth Jam" on the later album, but registered as just "Sweet Tooth" is just one of those mysteries in life I guess. ::::"Dog Eat Dog" had the authors in Season 1 morsels; I had been meaning to check that. ::::I'm crossing out "Swine Lake" as well; I think somebody with a good ear and the original could answer that one. ::::If I can find my copy of Rowlf's Rhapsodies tonight I can check if there were song credits in it, which might give us "I'm So Happy". I think we've exhausted everything except "name that tune" message boards and waiting for muppet morsels for the rest, which were generally not ever released outside the show. -- Wendy (talk) 14:53, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Any luck with Rowlf's Rhapsodies? If not, I'm going with this short list for now: "Jogging," "I'm Falling," "Leave Me Some Magic" and "I'm So Happy." Remind me in a few days -- I have an email out right now and I don't want to crowd with questions. — Scott (talk) 02:11, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well I found the video finally at least; I just haven't watched it yet. But I'll easily get to it in the next couple of days before you send the email; I could use a good dose of Rowlf. -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Rowlf is like a warm cup of cocoa. — Scott (talk) 02:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Isn't he though? I'm all happy and sleepy now. Plus the video ends with the Snerfs, which is (who are?) a strong contender for my favorite skit ever. Anyhow, the credits don't include info on the songs (except the theme), so no help there. On the plus side, I finally got a chance to transcribe the Itzhak Perlman comment. -- Wendy (talk) 04:14, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, that's a great trivia bit -- I love it! — Scott (talk) 04:16, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Psst... check your email! — Scott (talk) 03:50, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Err. Whatever you sent didn't make it yet... -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I sent it to the Yahoo address I have for you; is that right? It might be because there's an attachment, but it's not a very big one. — Scott (talk) 06:29, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Okay, I just re-sent. — Scott (talk) 22:39, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Merchandise articles Hey Wendy: I've started messing around with the way the merchandise categories work, to accommodate all the new information that we've been adding. Yesterday I created categories for Licensees, so we can keep track of all the Fisher-Price stuff without having to search, or keep updating a list on the Fisher-Price article page. So now that I'm doing that, it strikes me that the way we've been making article titles is kind of confusing. We've been putting the company name at the beginning of many of the articles -- that made sense at the beginning, when we didn't have many merchandise articles, but now it's getting hard to tell the articles apart. I have an idea for how to fix this, but I want to run it past you, cause you do so much merchandise stuff. My thought is to use the company names only for disambiguation, and not as a rule. So: "Muppet dolls (Fisher-Price)" rather than "Fisher-Price Muppet dolls". Then that's a disambiguation from "Muppet dolls (Direct Connect)" and "Muppet dolls (Sababa)". For the category, we can then alphabetize the article like this: Fisher-Price and Dolls Muppet. The "Dolls Muppet" part is because then another article could be Dolls Sesame. For article titles that don't need the disambiguation, we can take the company name out -- like Giggle Gabbers. We don't need the company names on Nanco Muppets' Wizard of Oz Plush, Target Zing Into Spring Dolls, or Hasbro Sesame Street Weebles. So what do you think? -- Danny (talk) 13:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I saw some of the reorg you were doing and thought it worked nicely to better collect some of the common brands. I was planning to poke around a bit more today and see where things fell but I liked it so far. :The renaming sounds pretty good actually; it'll be a nice match to how we handle similar "Same names" elsewhere on the wiki. It will also help clean up some of the merchandise main categories. Although the Category:Muppet Dolls is going to have an entire list of similar titles in it; it's really rather a pity we can't change the title in the category the way we can with link names. That way if somebody went to the Muppet Dolls they would just see a list of companies rather than a big list of "Muppet dolls (company)". :In a related vein, would it be worth collecting some of the 1-shot items into Misc. pages? For example, right now we have separate pages for Kermit Valentine plush, Kermit and Miss Piggy Valentine plush (already lacking company names), Presents Santa Kermit and the aforementioned "Zing into Spring Dolls". they could easily be accomodated as separate sections on a single page of "Muppet dolls (other)"... -- Wendy (talk) 15:00, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::I was cleaning up a couple of the Category:Muppets Plush pages so I went ahead and renamed them as suggested - see what you think; it's only a few so easy to either undo or keep going forward. :::Yeah, I think the renaming is great -- and I'm glad you changed the Giftware "dolls" to "plush". I know, it's a pain about the Muppet Dolls category -- but if we alphabetize under the name of the company, then that'll help. :::If we need to merge pages, then I think we should merge them according to company, rather than setting up another Miscellaneous page. (I know that I set up a Misc. Muppet Puzzles page, but that was just cause I was being lazy -- I'm planning to split those out into companies too.) There are some toys that are notable enough to have their own, but in general, I think it's best to have them split by company. The bell just rang -- now I have to go back to work! :) -- Danny (talk) 15:50, 18 January 2007 (UTC) administration Hi, Wendy! It's been discussed amongst the admins here and we've decided that your exemplary work on the wiki has garnered attention. For some time now you've been paying as much attention to administrative duties as anyone else with that status. So as of now, you have full admin permissions on the wiki which include blocking vandals, easier "rollback" tools for reverting large strings of vandalism from a user's contributions page, and deleting pages that are appropriate for deletion (this includes those nasty redirects that have otherwise caused problems when trying to move a page). You're just as familiar with policy around here as anyone, but let me me know if you have any questions or concerns. — Scott (talk) 02:34, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh wow - thanks (I think)! I take a break to empty the dishwasher and voila - new useful links to play with and I broke 3000 edits all at once. This is definitely not helping my ongoing insistence to my husband that I don't spend that much time on the wiki! I'm pretty familiar with everything except not knowing how long you guys block IPs for name-policy; looking through the block log it seems to be all over the map (everything from 1 week to 1 year??). -- Wendy (talk) 04:40, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it really matters so long as the point of logging in with a user name gets across. I like to keep the block in those cases shorter as an extra show of good faith. On the other hand, the welcome and username templates are set up specifically to give them enough time to understand the policy. ::And don't feel to weighted with the new permissions. Keep doing what you've been doing, just know that you can do a little bit more if it needs to be done :) — Scott (talk) 05:16, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yay! I'm glad you're an admin now. You've contributed so much to the wiki -- great content, great editing, and regular damage control. :) :::With the username blocks, I think we play it by ear based on the quality of the person's contributions. If the person adds helpful stuff, and just needs some persuasion to sign in, then I'll block them for a week. On the other hand, if the person's contributions are stupid and borderline vandalism, I'll block them for much longer. We try not to block for an infinite time, because IPs change. We usually only use infinite IP blocks for vandalism. :::I've also started to protect pages that have been vandalised by anonymice -- especially the obsessive ones, like our resident Animal Show pest. It seems like if a page gets vandalised once, it's likely to happen again. So you can hit "protect", and then set it to "Block unregistered users". :::Or, like Scott said, just keep doing what you're doing. -- Danny (talk) 11:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archive